


Bashert

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Simple, very, Spock POV piece.





	Bashert

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For LND, who changes the world every day. His, mine, and ours.

> _Mate. Mated. Such simple words._  
>  _Bashert. ~Dale M. Kushner (2000)_

The world is a different place, today. It is and it is not.

It is the same world as it has always been, and yet it is, at the same time, entirely different.

It is not logical. But it is true.

And I think...I cannot help but think...that it is because of yesterday.

What happened yesterday has changed today. Has changed the world.

Yesterday.

Yesterday, I met James T. Kirk. Captain Kirk, I should say, of the starship Enterprise. James Kirk, I want to say, of...what?

What.

Mine? Of mine?

Dare I think it? Dare I say it?

I want him to be mine. I want him. I want.

And because of this...the world has changed. Is changing. Will change. The world, this ship, and perhaps the entire Universe.

And I cannot stop it. I cannot even try.

And for the first time, in my life...I do not want to.

**Mycroft Holmes**

_7 April 2006 / 9 Nisan 5766_


End file.
